Le Messie et les 9 éléments
by Vasa34
Summary: Ayano Tateyama a été désignée comme étant le Messie qui sauverait notre pauvre monde de la destruction. Pour ce faire, elle devra partir pour la Tour Ai ou elle pourra recueillir les bénédictions des 9 éléments. Heureusement, ses amis seront avec elle... Ou serait-ce qu'un simple mensonge depuis le début ? Amitié, trahison, désireux du pouvoir... Que veulent vraiment ses amis ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le Messie et les 9 éléments

Résumé : Ayano Tateyama a été désignée comme étant le Messie qui sauverait notre pauvre monde de la destruction. Pour ce faire, elle devra partir pour la Tour Ai ou elle pourra recueillir les bénédictions des 9 éléments. Heureusement, ses amis seront avec elle... Ou serait-ce qu'un simple mensonge ?

Disclaimer : Les persos de Mekaku/Kagerou Project appartiennent à Jin et la chanson Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou appartient à Hitoshizuku X Yama.

Couple : Il n'y en pas. Que de l'amitié et... Probablement de la trahison. Ceux qui ont écouté la chanson me comprendront.

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Ah... Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou... Quelle magnifique chanson... D'ailleurs, je me fis beaucoup à la traduction et à ma propre interprétation de la chanson (parce qu'il en plus qu'une) légèrement changé.

Pourquoi cette chanson en particulier ?

Parce que Hitoshizuku. Parce que le mot magnifique n'est pas assez fort pour la décrire. Sérieux, c'est super beau. Le 5 minutes passe comme du beurre. Et la fin... Ah...

Bref, pourquoi Mekaku ? Parce que ça a donné qu'ils étaient 10, le nombres pile pour cette histoire. Au début, c'était avec FT, mais j'ai finalement renoncé. Et puis, il n'y a pas assez de fanfic sur le Kagerou Project. Les persos ont l'âge du manga. Aussi, je précise que c'est un UA, univers alternatif. Ene ne sera pas dans un portable et d'autre truc dans le genre. Il n'y a pas de Kagerou Daze et encore moins de serpents.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Pour une fois que c'est pas long)

Chapitre 1

-Maman, peux-tu me raconter une histoire ?

-Mais oui, ma chérie. Est-ce que tu aurais une proposition Demanda la mère en ébouriffant tendrement la tête brune.

-Je n'ai plus 12 ans, tu sais... Je suis professeur maintenant ! Bref, à l'école, mon oncle nous a parlé de sa fille. Il a dit qu'elle était un Messie. C'est vrai ?

Sa mère soupira. L'heure était donc arrivée ?

-Il y a 12 ans, 10 jeunes gens sont partis à la Tour Ai.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Cesse de m'interrompe, tu veux ? Dit la plus vieille en souriant. La Terre était en déclin à cause de l'envie de l'homme. Tu te souviens ? Fous de rages, les Dieux décidèrent d'emprisonner les 9 éléments dans la Tour Ai. La fin du monde commença, alors.

-Je me souviens... Papa est mort dans un éboulement de terrain, non ? Dit la jeune femme tristement.

-Chut... Tous les quinze ans, un Messie est nommé pour aller recueillir les 9 bénédictions et quémander le pardon des Dieux en rallumant la flamme de la tour, pour rallonger un peu la durée de notre monde.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ayano était assise sur un banc dans un parc. Hier, l'oracle du village était venu chez elle pour la nommer en tant que Messie. Elle devra partir demain, à l'aube. Le monde courait à sa perte, la maladie et la destruction de la Terre avait décimé déjà plusieurs régions du monde. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre adolescente. Mais... Si c'était la seule façon de sauver ses amis, elle le ferait.

-Grande-sœur ?

Elle leva les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec son petit frère, Kano. Comme son frère et sa sœur, il avait des yeux rouges. Des beaux yeux rouges. Mais eux, ils étaient convaincus que c'était une malédiction. Ses frère et sa sœur... Ils étaient tous pour elle. Elle devait y aller. Pour eux.

-Oui Shûya ? Dit-elle en souriant.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de sourire. Dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Mais... Tu sais, pour demain... Papa ne veux que tu y ailles.

Elle soupira. Elle le savait. Son père l'aimait trop pour la laisser partir. Surtout après la mort de leur mère, s'il arrivait quelque chose à un de ses enfants, il allait être démoli. Complètement brisé.

-Alors Kido, Seto et moi, on lui a proposé de t'accompagner.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent. Elle tourna la tête vers Shûya. Il riait en plus. Elle lui donna un violent coup sur sa tête.

-Aie ! Mais grande-sœur ! S'indigna-il.

-Idiot, tu ne peux pas venir. Bouda-elle. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Tu pourrais te faire mal, ou je ne sais pas moi, tomber d'une falaise !

-Ça pourrait t'arriver aussi, Ayano. Dit une voix derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Shintaro, Takane et Haruka. Ils étaient là eux aussi ?

-Mais c'est quoi cette blague ? Dit-elle.

-Eh bien... Papa ne voulait pas qu'on parte juste nous 4... Donc il a demandé à Shintaro et les deux autres sont venu. Puis il y a aussi Mary qui vient. Dit-il en les voyant arriver.

-Mais moi aussi je viens ! Déclara une voix féminine. C'était une rousse qui traînait un petit garçon par le collet. C'était Momo, la petite sœur de Shintaro, elle faisait beaucoup dans le chant et le théâtre. On parlait que d'elle. Le petit garçon lui, avait des cheveux bruns et semblait être en difficulté. Il se débattait, mais rien ne fit lâcher Momo.

-Au secoure ! Laissez-moi partir ! S'écria-il, mais la main de la plus vieille s'abattit sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

-Tu veux vraiment réveiller tout le village ?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Si son père savait qu'il était ici, il allait le donner aux chiens... Un long frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Décidément, ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Ils étaient maintenant dix.

-Mais vous êtes des idiots ! Tous des idiots ! Cria Ayano en pleurant. Elle était émue que tous ces amis viennent avec elle. C'était égoïste, certes, mais ça lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas la seule personne à y aller.

-Nous aussi on t'aime, grande-sœur ! Ria Seto.

Tous étaient regroupé près d'elle et lui tendirent la main.

-Nous partageons tout ! Dirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

C'était décidé. Demain, à l'aube, ils allaient partir pour la Tour Ai.

Fin du chapitre 1

Je vous rassure, les autres chapitres seront plus longs. Pour ce qui est de la phrase ''Nous partageons tout'', elle est répétée 3 fois dans la chanson, une fois au début, Kaito le dit une fois et à la fin. Et cette phrase est un des éléments double sens de la chanson, mais vous verrez bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Le Messie et les 9 éléments

Résumé : Ayano Tateyama a été désignée comme étant le Messie qui sauverait notre pauvre monde de la destruction. Pour ce faire, elle devra partir pour la Tour Ai ou elle pourra recueillir les bénédictions des 9 éléments. Heureusement, ses amis seront avec elle... Ou serait-ce qu'un simple mensonge ?

Disclaimer : Les persos de Mekaku/Kagerou Project appartiennent à Jin et la chanson Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou appartient à Hitoshizuku X Yama.

Couple : Il n'y en pas. Que de l'amitié et... Probablement de la trahison. Ceux qui ont écouté la chanson me comprendront.

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Chapitre beaucoup plus long et on apprend plusieurs éléments vis-à-vis Hibiya. Cependant je dirais que c'est un chap assez calme et détendu par rapport à ce qui va suivre plus tard.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain arriva vite pour Ayano. Trop vite. Mais elle était avec ses amis. Elle ne sera pas seule. Elle pourra récupérer les bénédictions avec l'aide de ses amis.

-Grande-sœur ! Lève-toi ! Cria Kano.

-Je veux pas ! Dit-elle sous les couvertures.

Seto s'occupait de réveiller Mary et Kano parti vers le lit de sa sœur, mais à peine a-t-il deux pas vers celui-ci qu'il s'écroula en se tenant l'abdomen.

-AH ! Cria-il sous la douleur. Kido n'avait jamais été du matin...

Crier dans la chambre n'était pas une bonne idée, en fait...

-Allez, les autre nous attende dehors, dit Seto en pressant les 3 autres qui prenaient décidément leur temps. Lui et Mary était prêts depuis un petit bout de temps.

Avant qu'ils puissent sortir leur papa les intercepta en les enlaçant dans un câlin.

-Je vous aime, vous savez... Si je m'écoutais, je vous attacherais ici... Je veux pas que vous partez ! Dit-il en pleurant. Kano se recula vivement en voyant qu'une matière verte et gluante non-identifiée s'approchait un peu trop près de lui.

-Bon, t'en fait pas... On va revenir ! Dit Kano en vérifiant que sa veste était encore intacte.

-Promis ! Rajouta Mary avec sa candeur habituelle.

-Je t'aime, papa... Dit Ayano en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue. Je reviendrais bientôt ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Sous ces au revoir déchirant, les quatre adolescents rejoignirent les autres.

-Momo, je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Kido.

-Oui, bien sûr. Dit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

-Qu'est qu'il fait là, ce gamin ? Dit-elle en regardant ledit gamin par terre. Et c'est qui ?

Faut dire que n'importe qui aurait posé des questions. Le pauvre jeune homme était attaché les mains derrière le dos et bâillonné par un chiffon. Il avait un bandeau qui bloquait sa vue et des bouchons sur les oreilles. Même s'il était privé de ses sens, le jeune garçon essayait toujours de se défaire de ses liens.

-Ah, lui ? C'est Hibiya Amamiya ! Il est le fils d'un vieux qui vit en campagne. Dit Momo en gardant le sourire.

-Mais... Il sait qu'est qu'on va faire ? Demanda son frère.

-Oui, bien sûre ! C'est pourquoi il est attaché ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

Takane la regarda bizarrement.

-Hé, Shintaro... T'es sûre que ta sœur n'est pas une tueuse d'enfant ? Dit-elle pétrifiée.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, je suis en train de douter... Dit-il avec son cynisme habituel.

Ayano s'approcha du brun et enleva d'abord les bouchons.

-Tu m'entends, Hibiya ? Demanda-elle d'une voix douce.

Le petit sursauta, mais hocha la tête d'un geste rapide et effrayé.

-T'es sûre qu'il est au courant ? Demanda Kano avec son habituel sourire.

-Chut, tu vas l'effrayer ! Gronda la Messie. Elle se recentra sur Hibiya. C'est Momo qui nous a dit ton nom. Maintenant, je vais enlever le chiffon et le bandeau, mais tu ne dois surtout pas crier, d'accord ?

Nouveau hochement.

Ayano les enleva comme promis et dès l'instant où Hibiya y vit clair, il cria de toutes ses forces.

-À L'AIDE ! IL Y A UNE MANIAQUE PÉDOPHILE QUI M'A ENLEVÉ !

Momo tiqua sur le surnom, mais Kano abattit sa main sur la bouche du plus jeune.

-Mmmh ! Essaya de crier Hibiya, malgré la main. Il mordit dedans comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Shûya hurla sous la douleur et la colère mêlé.

-Lâche-moi, morveux ! Cria-il. Lâche-moi ! Hurla-il en agitant sa main dans tous les sens.

Pourtant, l'adolescent n'en fit rien et resserra son ''étreinte'' sur la main de l'autre garçon.

-Aaaah ! Cria le châtain pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. Il n'avait décidément pas de chance.

-Si je te donne un bonbon, tu vas le lâcher ? Mary en sortant une boîte de friandise.

L'offre était tentante, mais Hibiya n'était plus un enfant ! Il était fort et indépendant !

-J'suis pas un chien ! Dit-il en continuant de maltraiter la main du pauvre Shûya. Sa prise se relâcha un peu et Kano en profita pour enlever sa main en sang.

-AH ! Dit-il horrifié avant de se précipiter à la fontaine pour rincer sa main.

Mary donna gentiment un bonbon aux fraises au petit qui l'accepta.

-Il n'a même pas voulu le relâcher... Dit Haruka.

-Mais maintenant, la main des Kano est libérée, pas vrai ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers Seto.

-Euh, ouais... Dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Le séquestré se dirigea vers Momo. Il avait l'air en colère.

Mais même si Shintaro faisait preuve de mauvaise foi, il s'interposa pour protéger sa sœur de la bête.

-Tu ne lui touchera pas ! Dit-il mettant des gants renforcis par de l'acier. Aller savoir où il s'en était procuré.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas le petit. Il poussa Shintaro qui vacilla pour s'échouer avec élégance sur le sol, tête première.

-Toi... Grogna-il en s'approchant de Momo qui recula face à l'aura du nain.

-Hibiya... Tu... Calme-toi, s'il-te-plait...

Mais elle fût coupée par le garçon qui lui avait sauté au visage.

Finalement, ils s'amuseraient plus que prévus.

xXxXxXxXx

Après avoir séparé Momo et Hibiya, ils prirent la route.

Kano avait décider de mener la marche à la place de sa sœur. Ils avaient déjà perdu la quasi-totalité de la journée en se perdant 5 fois à cause d'elle...

Quand le soleil commença à ce coucher, Kido ordonna à tous les garçons de se mettre au travail. Kosuke et Shûya qui connaissaient trop bien leur sœur, se mirent au travail en quelque seconde, aidés de Haruka et Shintaro qui avaient eu vent du caractère du monstre grâce à Ayano.

Seul Hibiya resta de marbre.

Et bien sûr, Kido le vit immédiatement.

-Hibiya ! Tu es un garçon, je me trompe ?

-Ouais, mais j'ai jamais demandé à venir, dit-il en boudant.

Kido apparu devant lui à la vitesse de la lumière et le regarda avec un regard menaçant.

-Je m'en fou. Tu vas te mettre au travaille toute suite comme les autres, d'accord ? Dit-elle avec un regard effrayant.

Malgré le frisson de terreur qui parcouru son dos, le jeune garçon resta de marbre face aux avertissements de la plus grande.

-J'ai pas à écouter les ordres d'une autre vieille ! Dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

-Il est mort, dirent les autres en même temps. Seul Shûya ne dit rien. Il était droit comme un piquet et son regard était masqué par ses cheveux, mais on pouvait voir un sourire diabolique et assez flippant. Enfin, sa vengeance avait sonné ! On ne lui mangeait pas la main sans en payer le prix !

-Euh, Shûya, ça va ? Demanda son frère en le voyant éclater d'un rire digne de Light Yagami.

Mais avant que le châtain dise quoique ce soit, une aura encore plus sombre fit irruption. Hibiya se retourna lentement pour voir Kido. Une aura noir l'entourait et des flammes violettes sortaient d'un peu partout.

-Euh... Je... Je voulais dire... Âgé... Dit-il. Cependant, il réalisa trop tard qu'il n'avait fait que se caler encore plus profondément.

Tous se demandèrent ce que Kido avait fait à Hibiya pour le faire travailler comme ça. Le campement avait été établi et Momo s'était occupé de préparer le repas. Celui-ci se passa dans le calme et la tranquillité, dans les rires et les blagues.

La nuit arriva bien plus vite et les garçons partirent se coucher dans leur tante (une pour les filles et une pour les gars, au grand damne de Shûya) tandis que les filles parlèrent encore. Sauf Mary qui était parti dormir.

-Hé Momo, dit Takane.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'as emmené ce gamin ? Tu sais pourtant le degré de dangerosité de ce trajet ?

-Takane a raison, approuvèrent Ayano et Kido.

La rousse soupira.

-Eh bien... Vous savez, Hibiya est assez démoralisé ces temps-ci... Sa meilleure amie s'est fait frapper par un camion i mois...

-Elle est morte ? Demanda Ayano avec horreur.

-Non, elle est dans le comas. Mais Hibiya revoit constamment cette scène... Et même que dans ses rêves, il en imagine d'autre. Il imagine Hiyori en train de se faire tuer sous ses yeux.

-Mais c'est affreux... Murmura la Messie.

-Il culpabilise vraiment de l'avoir laissé se faire frapper... Il m'a dit que dans ce plus beau rêve, c'était lui qui se faisait prendre dans l'accident à sa place. Et bien... J'aimerais vraiment qu'on lui remonte le moral. Et je ne savais pas comment donc...

-Tu l'as emmené avec nous parce que tu sais qu'on n'est les meilleurs ? Compléta Tsubomi.

-Exactement !

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori écarquilla les yeux. Comme par automatisme, ils se posèrent sur une photo sur son bureau. Dessus, on y voyait une jeune fille dans la douzaine et un petit garçon aux cheveux marrons pendant une chaude journée d'août. La fillette avait un chandail noir et une robe rose à brettelles par-dessus. Quant à l'autre, il portait un chandail bleu clair et un sweet-shirt blanc. Les deux avaient des sourires éclatant.

Il y a 12 ans, on lui avait dit que c'était elle et son meilleur ami, Hibiya Amamiya. Seulement, on n'a jamais voulu lui dire où était passé ce soi-disant ami. Cet ami qui n'était jamais venu la voir pendant ces mois de rétablissement à l'hôpital.

-Maman... Où sont-ils maintenant ? Murmura-elle sans lâcher la photo des yeux.

Sa mère voyait bien que sa fille souffrait. Mais il fallait passer par là, pour savoir la vérité... Elle devait crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute.

-Ils sont tous morts, dit-elle tristement. Tous, sans exception.

Hiyori avait maintenant les yeux plein d'eau quand elle regarda sa mère.

-Je me souviens de lui, maman. Je sais qu'il vivait avec son père, qu'il devait lui mentir pour venir me voir. Je sais qu'il faisait tout pour essayer de me faire tomber en amour avec lui en me donnant des cadeaux bidons...

Les derniers mots devinrent rapidement des sanglots déchirants. La plus vieille ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps d'enlacer tendrement sa fille dans ses bras. Depuis l'accident, Hiyori était tellement plus fragile... Depuis sa perte de mémoire, elle était si différente...

Mais elle restait sa fille, et ce, pour l'éternité. Elle avait déjà perdu son mari, elle ne supporterais pas de perdre sa fille chérie.

-Veux-tu continuer ? La brune hocha simplement la tête.

 _Il faisait tellement chaud, aujourd'hui. Hibiya se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait dehors. Mais bon, il était tout simplement incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Ils étaient assis aux balançoires, à côté de la forêt. Il faisait vraiment chaud._

 _Hiyori avait un sourire doux au visage. Elle était assise en tailleur sur la balançoire, et sur ses genoux, se trouvait un chat noir. La rumeur disait qu'ils portaient malheurs._

 _Hibiya n'y croyait pourtant pas, à ces stupides histoires._

 _Elle le flattait en silence. Il trouva ce silence un brin inconfortable. Hibiya se demandait comment aborder le sujet..._

 _Il avait décidé plus tôt de lui avouer... Son amour ? Oui, son amour. Il était tombé raide dingue d'elle. Elle avait volé son cœur si facilement._

 _Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, la brune dit d'un ton sec : "Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que je déteste avec l'été," murmura-elle doucement._

 _Hibiya posa un regard curieux sur elle à quoi elle répondit par un sourire. Mais alors que le garçon allait lui demander ce qui la dérangeait, le chat sauta des genoux de la fillette pour ensuite s'enfuir. Elle se leva brusquement et se mit à poursuivre le félin._

 _Un étrange sentiment d'angoisse lui prit les tripes. Un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il le savait. Il savait ce qu'il allait arriver ensuite, il le savait que trop bien..._

 _Pourtant, il suivit son amie. Elle se précipita sur la route pour rattraper ce stupide chat qui était de l'autre côté._

 _Hibiya s'arrêta soudainement en voyant le feux vert._

 _Non._

 _NON._

 _Il cria son nom de toutes ses forces. Pourtant, il était trop tard._

 _Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non..._

 _PAS ENCORE !_

Hibiya se réveilla en sursaut. Encore.

Il regarda un peu partout pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans la tente.

C'était rare qu'il se réveille du premier coup. Habituellement, son rêve se répétait quelques fois, de façon différente.

Il n'allait pas se plaindre, hein.

-Ça va le nabot ? Dit une voix mi-moqueuse mi-inquiète.

Hibiya leva ses yeux cernés pour rencontrer ceux de Kano. Shintaro le regardait aussi avec une mine encore endormie. Seto le sondait et le garçon se senti malaisé.

-Hum, je... Oui, tout va bien...

Il se recoucha dans caché dans ces couvertures pour clore la discussion. Shintaro fit de même. Quant aux deux autres garçons, ils sortirent prendre l'air. Les filles étaient couchées il a quelques heures déjà.

Elles avaient oublié d'éteindre le feu.

...

Elles tenaient tant que ça à ce que leur campement brûle ?

-Alors ? dit Kano en s'asseyant par terre.

-C'est sûr qu'il nous ment, tu sais. Répondit son frère.

-Non, je sais... Mais je parle de la mission.

-Ahh... Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ne pas la faire ? On est venue aider Ayano. Dit Seto en souriant.

-Kosuke, je parle de la vraie mission, dit Shûya sérieusement.

-...Déjà ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Nous devons attendre la Tour IA. Mais les autres sont au courant ?

-Mary, Kido le sont et Shintaro doit en parler à Takane et Haruka. Pour ce qui est de Momo et Hibiya...

-Hum. Ne vaut mieux rien dire pour l'instant. Ils risqueraient de tout dire à Ayano. Dans ce cas-là, tout échouerait. Dit le plus petit en regardant le soleil commencer à se lever.

-Tu as raison... Dit son frère en penchant la tête. Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

Ils allaient trahir Ayano Tateyama.


End file.
